seule on s'ennuie, à deux c'est mieux, à, , ,
by ironique
Summary: Alice s'ennuie et veux "s'amuser". une Alice comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue. le rating M est plus que nécessaire.du lemon rien que du lemon. on oublie le romantisme.
1. seule on s'ennui

**je suis toujours sur une autre histoire, en court d'écriture, mais je suis insomniaque et ce délire m'est venu au milieu de la nuit. (on a de ces idées quand on manque de sommeil!) **

**je rappelle que cette fic est uniquement du lemon. vous pourrez pas dire que je vous ai pas prevenu!**

* * *

Comment pouvait-on penser qu'Edward et moi étions frère et sœur??!!!

Le seul lien qui nous rapprochait, faisant de nous une famille, était le fait que nous étions vampire, végétariens, avions des prunelles dorées et que nous vivions dans la même maison.

Ces humains s'inventaient n'importe quoi pour se rassurer.

Malheureusement, Jasper avait encore de grosse dificulté pour se sevrer du sang humain. il devait chasser plus souvent que nous autre. Emmet et Rosalie l'accompagnaient régulièrement au cas où sa volonté flancherait. Carlisle passait ses journées et parfois ses nuits à l'hôpital. Esmée parcourait la région constamment pour trouver des idées déco. Bref, j'étais toujours seule avec Edward. le problème c'était que seule je m'ennuyais

Vivre dans la même maison qu'Edward avait ses avantages, quand personne n'était là, nous pouvions nous retrouver dans sa chambre pour pratiquer la deuxième activité préféré des vampires, à savoir le sexe! La première étant le besoin de se nourrir, évidement. Chasser nous prenait à peine une heure par jour. Alors que le sexe pouvait nous occuper agréablement pendant plusieurs heures. Baiser avec Edward était une expérience qu'il ne fallait pas rater et j'aurai été bien sotte si j'avais laissé passer une telle occasion.

La première fois ou nous avions franchit le pas, c'était à la chasse. Cela faisait déjà un an que nous vivions, Jasper et moi, avec Carlisle et sa famille. Edward et moi étions partis chasser seulement tous les deux.

Après avoir débusqué plusieurs pumas et nous être abreuvé de leur sang j'avais regardé Edward que sa frénésie alimentaire rendait presque fou. Ses lèvres et son menton ruisselaient du sang de l'animal, ses yeux étaient pale de satiété, un rayon de soleil caressait son front illuminant sa beauté. Je n'avais pas résisté plus longtemps et je m'étais jeté sur sa bouche pour lécher le sang qui s'y trouver avant de glisser ma langue contre la sienne qui était chargé du gout métallique si caractéristique du sang frais. Il avait répondu à mon baiser immédiatement et j'avais été agréablement surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé.

Sans rompre notre baiser, j'avais poussé ma chance en jouant avec la ceinture de son pantalon, il m'avait laissé faire alors que ses mains se promenaient sur mon cou. Quand l'obstacle qui me séparait de mon jouet tomba au sol, je poussais Edward violement pour qu'il s'allonge contre l'herbe humide. Je me mis à quatre pattes devant ma future gourmandise, qui était majestueusement dressé devant moi.

Je regardais Edward avec un sourire aguicheur en mordant ma lèvre. C'est sans lâcher ses yeux que je pris sa virilité contre ma langue. Edward ne détachait pas ses yeux de sa verge, luisante de salive, qui entrait et sortait de ma bouche. Lentement, Je montais et descendais mes lèvres le long de sa verge épousant avec délice toutes les aspérités de sa peau. J'entendais de profond grondement sortir de la poitrine d'Edward et cela me galvanisais, m'incitant à continuer avec ferveur ma petite gâterie.

Je sentais Edward tressaillir sous mes coups de langue, ses mains agrippaient fermement le sol, arrachant ici et là d'énorme poignée de touffe d'herbe. Aidé de ma main, Je fis quelques va et viens plus rapide sur sa verge et Edward grogna sa délivrance. Après m'être abreuvé de sa semence, Je le libérais de ma bouche et lécha mes lèvres en un geste que je voulais provoquant. Cela marcha au-delà de mes espérances puisqu'Edward était de nouveau en érection. L'avantage d'être vampire!

Je me redressais et c'est sans un mot que je me mis à califourchon sur lui le laissant entrer en moi avec fermeté. Edward déchira ma robe qui couvrait encore ma nudité, les sous vêtements étaient pour moi superflu. Il se mit à cajoler mes seins avec ardeur. Je gémissais, j'ondulais sur lui cherchant à le sentir plus profondément.

J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'à cet instant je trompais Jasper mais la notion d'adultère était pour moi quelque chose de très abstrait, surtout quand on était vampire. Passer l'éternité à faire l'amour avec un seul homme me paraissait comme le paroxysme de l'ennui!

Edward se mouvait sous moi, accompagnant avec ravissement mes déhanchements de plus en plus saccadé. Je sentais le fourmillement très distinctif de la jouissance, naitre au creux de mes reins. J'haletais fortement alors que mes mouvements étaient de plus en plus spasmodiques. C'est avec exaltation que je me resserrais autour d'Edward me laissant envahir par mon plaisir. Edward m'accompagna deux poussées plus tard.

C'est uniquement vêtu de la chemise d'Edward que nous étions rentrés à la villa. Grâce à nos dons respectifs nous n'avions croisé personne. Seul Jasper aurait pu poser un problème mais il mettait la tension sexuel d'Edward sur le compte de la frustration et la mienne sur le compte du désir, que je ne niais pas et que j'assouvissais avec mon Jasper. Faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jour était très, très loin de me déplaire

Depuis cette fabuleuse après midi dans la forêt, Edward et moi étions amant et mon dieu Edward était un extraordinaire amant. Son inexpérience avait été vite compensée par sa fougue et son enthousiasme.

Faire l'amour avec Edward était une expérience incroyable, ma jouissance durait toujours de longues minutes, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça aussi intensément, même avec Jasper. Le gout de l'interdit sans doute?!

Comprenez moi bien, Jasper resterait l'homme de ma vie, je l'aimais plus que moi-même, mais cela aurai était un crime de ne pas m'amuser avec Edward. Il était beau, jeune, vampire et disponible. Depuis une dizaine d'année, nous nous amusions régulièrement à l'insu de tout le monde.

La veille, j'avais eu une vision. Demain, Edward devait rencontrer une humaine au lycée et il en tomberait éperdument amoureux, refusant à l'avenir toute galipettes avec moi.

J'étais ravi pour lui, il allait enfin être pleinement heureux, et moi, j'allais de nouveau être une femme fidèle. Je me devais de fêter ça en profitant de ma dernière soirée en célibataire, la famille étant parti chassé. C'est donc habillé uniquement d'un pull col V que j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

**mes chapitres sont toujours court (j'y peu rien c'est comme ça). sincèrement, je ne sais pas si j'irais au bout de ce délire, on verra bien!**

**j'ai presque écris la suite de ce chapitre, il est un peu plus "hot" et toujours sans romantisme.**

**dois je continuer? vos impressions encourageraient grandement l'auteur à publier un second chapitre:) merci**


	2. à deux c'est mieux,

**alice toujours aussi coquine et toujours sans romantisme! n'oubliez pas qu'il sagit d'une fic lemon et surtout d'un gros délire!**

* * *

Edward me regardait avec des yeux rond de convoitise et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi seconde pour me rejoindre, me soulever de terre et m'allonger sur son grand lit gris. Il s'étendit sur moi et sa langue trouva son homologue dans ma bouche tandis que ses mains travaillaient à détruire mon pull en une multitude de petits morceaux. Il y avait longtemps que je ne prenais plus la peine de bien m'habiller quand je devais voir Edward en privée. Mes vêtements ne résistaient jamais à ses assauts.

Le temps d'un souffle et je me retrouvai nue, mes mains s'activèrent sur sa chemise et ses vêtements prirent le même chemin que mon pull. Sa langue dessina un chemin humide de mon menton à mon nombril, s'arrêtant en chemin pour prendre soin de mes seins, qu'il embrassa avec délice. Edward était très doué avec sa bouche et en particulier avec sa langue qui faisait des merveilles à chaque fois qu'elle se posait sur moi. Edward avait acquis une certaine expérience en dix ans!

En poussant sur ses épaules je lui indiquais tacitement l'endroit ou je voulais que sa langue excelle. Et c'est avec plaisir que je le vis s'exécuter. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses, me les faisant écarter. Sa langue avide fit le tour de mon nombril avant de descendre vers ma féminité. Bientôt je ne vis plus son visage mais uniquement le dessus de sa tignasse ou j'enfouissais mes mains à la recherche de plus de contact.

Sa bouche embrassa mon clitoris, ses dents le mordirent et sa langue s'insinua en moi, brillant par sa dextérité. Tour à tour sortant, entrant, tournant, quelques minutes de ce doux traitement et l'incandescence de mes reins augmenta. Mon orgasme éclata brutalement en millier de petites décharges électrique qui parcoururent tout mon corps, j'espérais bien que c'était le premier d'une longue série

Léchant mon ventre délicatement puis entre mes seins, il remonta vers mes lèvres pour échanger avec ma langue un combat sensuel. Je sentais mon essence dans sa bouche. C'était incroyablement excitant.

J'étais toujours allongé sur le dos, les derniers sursauts de mon orgasme chatouillant mon bas ventre, quand Edward se mit à genoux entre mes cuisses et attrapa mes chevilles pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Son visage avait prit cette expression impatiente qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il allait me posséder. D'un vif mouvement de rein, il entra en moi. Je me cambrai immédiatement pour le sentir plus profondement. Edward s'activa en moi fermement. Ses coups de rein augmentèrent en intensité me faisant gémir.

Je sentais le plaisir se muer en jouissance à chacun de ses vas et viens. Pourtant, et ce malgré mes gémissements de frustration, Edward s'arrêta pour adopter une nouvelle position. Il ramena mes genoux sur ma poitrine, offrant mon intimité à ses regards lubriques et m'écarta largement les cuisses. Il prit appui sur mes genoux et me pénétra de nouveau avec rudesse.

Je sentais de nouveau le plaisir se propageai dans mon corps, Je gémissais de plus en plus fort à chaque pénétration mais il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais besoin de plus de rapidité pour atteindre le nirvana. L'atout après dix ans de galipette, c'était qu'Edward devançait mes demandes. C'est sans un mot de ma part qu'il accéléra sauvagement le rythme.

Ses vas et viens étaient d'un empressement anarchique; Sous ses coups de reins, mes gémissements devinrent rapidement des cris. Les grognements presque animal d'Edward accompagnaient divinement l'expression de mon plaisir. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Edward hypnotisé par les mouvements de sa verge dans mon corps. Il était concentré, subjugué, ses traits étaient contractés avec sévérité, il était tout simplement magnifique.

Redressant la tête je suivi son regard et compris pourquoi il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jonction de nos corps imbriqués. La vue de son membre luisant, entrant et sortant rapidement de mon intimité était un spectacle des plus érotiques, augmentant rapidement mes cris, décuplant mon plaisir. Je laissais retomber ma tête contre le couvre lit gris en un râle grave.

Une fois de plus mes reins s'embrasèrent, mon ventre trembla et un hurlement puissant sorti de ma gorge, manifestant l'intensité de mon deuxième orgasme, Edward se mouvait encore deux ou trois fois et me rejoignit dans l'extase.

Après un moment, Il se retira et, s'appuyant sur son coude, la tête posée contre son poing, il s'allongea prés de moi. Mes pieds reposaient sur le lit, mes cuisses étaient toujours écarter. Je sentais la semence d'Edward s'écouler hors de mon corps et glisser le long de mes fesses.

Edward me regardait avec douceur. J'aimais Edward, c'était un fait mais pas comme un frère. C'était plus fort que de l'amitié mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mon unique amour restait Jasper. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais pour lui. De toute façon, J'avais l'éternité pour répondre à cette question!

Là tout de suite je ressentais de nouveau le désir me titiller les reins. L'avantage d'être vampire, c'était que nous n'étions jamais fatigués et jamais réellement "rassasié". Je voulais encore m'amuser moi!

Je glissais ma main entre mes seins, les effleurant du bout des doigts avant de descendre vers mon clitoris encore gonflé. Je le caressais encercle concentrique, gémissant sous mon propre touché. Je descendis mes yeux sur l'entrejambe d'Edward et C'est en souriant que je m'aperçu qu'il était déjà prêt pour le second round, alors que ses yeux me convoitaient de nouveau avec désir.

J'abandonnais le plaisir que je m'offrais et me redressa pour chevaucher Edward qui s'était mit assis. Je l'embrassais férocement, faisant claquer ma langue contre la sienne. Je lui signifiais par ce baiser que je voulais que le deuxième round soit un peu plus « sauvage». Edward grogna contre ma bouche, comprenant toujours mes demandes muette.

Je frottais mes lèvres ruisselante de son plaisir et mien mélangé contre son membre tendu. Décidément l'ennui à deux c'était mieux! J'allais m'empaler sur sa virilité quand la porte de sa chambre, qui était dos à moi, s'ouvrit à la volé. Je sursautais en même temps qu'Edward et me tourna, anxieuse, pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

* * *

**A votre avis qui viens d'entrer dans la chambre? **


	3. à trois c'est fantastique mais

**je rappele que cette fic est uniquement un gros délire lemon**

* * *

Emmet se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il nous regardait interdit. Je pense que cet idiot pensait me surprendre avec Jasper. Visiblement il avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il avait devant les yeux

Je réfléchis rapidement. Deux choix s'offraient à moi, le premier était de nier; en lui disant que c'était vrai que nous étions nus et que l'odeur dans la pièce était saturé de sexe mais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Emmet était un garçon simple mais pas un demeuré non plus!

Le deuxième aurait été de le supplier de ne rien dire à Jasper. Comme ça il pourrait se moquer de moi avec ses blagues vaseuses et je lui serais redevable pour l'éternité. Plutôt bruler que d'accepter ça!

Les deux options ne me plaisaient ni l'une ni l'autre! Puis brusquement une troisième option me traversa l'esprit. Un sourire gourmand s'étira sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux appréciateurs déshabillèrent Emmet. Emmet avait toujours était un bel homme.

J'étais un peu hésitante et beaucoup excitée par ce type d'expérience. Je tournais ma tête vers Edward et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Je sentais les yeux d'Emmet souligner les lignes de mon corps et j'en fus d'autant plus exciter.

J'ondulais des hanches contre le bas ventre d'Edward, lui faisant comprendre par la lecture qu'il faisait dans mon esprit, que je voulais qu'il me prenne alors qu'Emmet était là à nous regarder. Edward se figea sur mes lèvres l'espace d'un bref instant puis, lisant mon excitation, il répondit à mon baiser avec la même passion.

Je tremblais d'excitation à savoir Emmet en voyeur, me regardant alors que j'allais de nouveau baiser avec Edward. Je sentais son regard glisser le long de mon corps nu, s'attardant inévitablement sur mes fesses qui roulaient dans les mains d'Edward alors qu'Emmet grondait bassement.

Brusquement mes yeux se voilèrent et une vision vint troubler mon plaisir, au mauvais moment comme d'habitude. J'arrêtais le baiser et grognais de mécontentement mais me ravisa immédiatement quand je compris ma vision.

Je revins à la réalité. Edward, toujours en forme, me regardait indécis, Emmet était toujours debout devant la porte, qu'il avait refermé. Quand à moi j'étais on ne peu plus partante pour cette nouvelle expérience que ma vision m'avait révélé. Tout à coup je n'étais plus excitée par l'exhibition mais par l'idée de faire un plan à trois. C'est avec un sourire coquin que j'invitais Emmet à venir nous rejoindre en lui faisant signe du doigt.

Le regard d'Edward fut presque alarmé, je lui fis un clin d'œil prometteur, lui laissant voir ma vision précédente. Je n'avait pas eu besoin d'inviter Emmet deux fois; il se tint debout derrière moi à peine avait je fini ma conversation silencieuse avec Edward. Je senti les mains d'Emmet se glisser sous mes bras et caresser mes seins avec rudesse en pinçant fermement les pointes. Je gémis rapidement. Ses mains étaient immenses et enroulaient à merveille chacun de mes seins. Edward, qui apparemment était partant pour cette expérience lui aussi, caressa de ses pouces les os de mes hanches et je sentis de nouveau un violent désir s'insinuer dans mes reins. J'avais besoin d'être combler de nouveau et immédiatement.

Je roulais des hanches en haletant contre le membre tendu d'Edward le sentant doucement entrer en moi, mais Emmet en décida autrement. Toujours dos à moi, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me souleva facilement des genoux d'Edward. Dans les bras immenses d'Emmet, j'avais la sensation d'être fragile et mon corps me supplier d'être totalement à la merci de leurs desseins.

Il me déposa sur le lit et instinctivement je me mis à quatre pattes, jambes écartées. Plus aucun d'eux ne touchaient mon corps et c'était une frustration sans nom. Je pleurnichais presque leurs absences. Par chance, j'entendis Emmet se dévêtir et le senti rapidement contre moi. Il frotta sa verge contre mes lèvres ruisselante de désir me faisant cambrer les reins pour aller à sa rencontre. La demi-seconde suivante je sentais ses grandes mains posées férocement sur mes hanches alors que sa virilité entrait en moi avec violence, martelant chaque recoin de mon intimidé. Je gémissais fortement sous les coups de boutoir d'Emmet alors que je fermais les yeux et que ma tête retombait sur ma poitrine, se secouant aux rythmes des élancements d'Emmet.

Mes mains,étaient toujours accrochées au couvre lit gris, qui se déchiquetait en petits morceaux, quand je senti Edward monter sur le lit et s'agenouiller face à moi. En grognant faiblement Emmet tira mes cheveux en arrière, me faisant relèver la tête. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis le sexe érigé d'Edward à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Je n'eu pas le temps de respirer que je le senti sur ma langue; C'est en gémissent de plaisir que j'entrepris de lui offrir un plaisir que seul moi pouvait lui donner.

la brutalité avec laquelle Emmet me faisait sienne encore et encore m'obligeait à fermement me tenir au lit, m'empêchant d'accompagner de mes mains mes sensuelles sussions. cette sensation de soumission accroissait mon plaisir que je laissais échapper en de fort grondement.

La sauvagerie d'Emmet semblait vouloir m'écarteler. Jamais Jasper ou Edward ne m'avait prise avec autant de fougue bestiale. C'était divin.

Si le sexe d'Edward était de proportion plus qu'appréciable, celui d'Emmet dépassait l'entendement et pourtant J'avais besoin d'encore plus. Repoussant doucement Emmet je resserrais mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, genoux collés, et invita de nouveau Emmet à me baiser. Cette nouvelle position me rendait encore plus étroite et le sexe d'Emmet semblait avoir encore grossi. Je sentais encore plus ses pénétrations Alors qu'Emmet éructait des « putains » à n'en plus finir.

Emmet et son ardeur me faisait faire des merveilles sur le sexe d'Edward que ses mains venaient accrocher mon cuir chevelu tandis que ses yeux étaient fermé.

Je m'appliquais à le lécher consciencieusement, mettant de la gourmandise dans chacun de mes vas et viens sur sa verge.

De nouveau un plaisir incandescent bouillonna dans mon corps, Emmet commença à devenir plus sauvage répondant ainsi à mon besoin. Je gémissais sans interruption contre le membre d 'Edward que j'entendais grogner de plaisir.

C'est dans un dernier coup de rein et une claque magistrale sur ma fesse que je senti Emmet se déversait en moi alors que l'exaltation de mon orgasme, pareil aux martellements d'une batterie, me fit me resserrer sur Edward. C'était ce qu'il lui manquait pour jouir dans ma bouche avec force. C'est avec délice que j'avalai sa semence et que j'entrepris de le nettoyer alors qu'Emmet continuait de s'activer avec douceur à l'intérieur de moi, cherchant à me rendre partante pour le troisième round. Comme si j'avais besoin d'encouragement pour ce genre de choses! Le sexe à trois c'était vraiment formidable

je n'étais pas totalement remise de mon precendent orgasme quand Edward se retira de ma bouche et s'allongea face à moi. Il était de nouveau partant et il fallait que je le reconnaisse, moi aussi! Tout était vraiment parfait chez les vampires!!!

Il m'invita à venir sur lui, en me tirant par les épaules. C'est à regret que je laissais Emmet sortir de moi, mais me précipitait sur Edward au moment ou la fenêtre, à droite du lit claqua violement, nous faisant nous retourner tous les trois.

Jasper se tenait debout, les bras croisé devant moi.

J'étais nu sur le lit d'Edward avec ce dernier et Emmet également nus alors qu'il venait d'arriver, la situation dans laquelle il nous avait trouvé ne laisser aucune place au doute sur ce que nous faisions et malgré la peur de la réaction de Jasper, je me retrouva insidieusement excité.

* * *

**voilà pourquoi je disais que cette fic était un gros délire, outre le plan à trois, j'ai une ébauche d'un plan à quatre, loin d'être terminée(mais encouragé par mon amie Lyssandre et une fidèle lectrice). je ne sais pas si je la mettrais car ce délire ne m'amuse plus beaucoup**


	4. à quatre c'est tellement mieux!

**comme je l'avais promis à certaine lectrice, je poste le chap quatre. j'ai un peu de retard parce que, petit un je ne voulais pas la bâcler et petit deux j'ai été débordé par mon boulot (et le suis encore).**

**même si cette fic ne m'amusais plus beaucoup, je voulais la finir car je n'aime pas les fics inachevées. **

**merci pour vos coms qui m'ont encouragé à terminer ce chap.**

**je precise qu'il s'agit toujours d'un gros délire lemon (en particulier ce chap), interdit aux plus jeunes. au moins vous étes prevenues.**

* * *

Jasper me regardait durement. Il n'avait jamais été dans mon intention de lui faire le moindre mal, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver du plaisir et de l'excitation au fait qu'il soit là à me regarder, moi, complètement nu abandonné aux desseins de mes deux amants. C'est sans lâcher ses yeux que je glissais avec volupté le long du membre d'Edward qui tentait de ravaler ses gémissements, alors que l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

Jasper semblait furieux alors que j'étouffais un long râle de plaisir. J'ondulais subtilement sur Edward, faisant en sorte que Jasper ressente l'ampleur de mon désir. Edward pour sa part le lisait dans mon esprit et grognait son assentiment. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que Jasper allait devenir fou. Après quelques secondes, Il s'approcha de moi, ses yeux dorés me lançaient des regards noirs, il agrippa mes cheveux avec fermeté, me faisant brutalement relever la tête.

-cette nuit Alice!

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

-juste cette nuit Jazz promis.

J'étais presque suppliante dans le ton de ma voie. Je lu soudainement le désir naître dans son regard juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse avec force et passion. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur mes sentiments envers Jasper, il venait tous d'être balayé par son acceptation de ma libido.

À vitesse vampirique il quitta son tee-shirt, se positionna derrière moi et colla ses lèvres dans mon dos, le parsemant de doux baisers. Chaque parcelle de ma peau tremblait de désir.

la brulure de l'excitation qui rongeait mes reins était presque douloureuse. Je roulais mes fesses contre le bas ventre de Jasper, sentant son excitation érigée, alors qu'Edward était toujours en moi. Jasper compris rapidement ce que je voulais, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, mon corps hurlait à la luxure. Jazz s'éloigna de moi et j'entendis la fermeture éclair de son pantalon descendre rapidement et en l'espace d'une seconde je senti de nouveau son corps, cette fois nu, collé à moi.

Sa verge caressa mes fesses me faisant miauler d'impatience. Jasper me souleva aisement d'Edward, qui grogna son mécontentement. Jazz lui répondit à l'identique, peu être même plus rageusement, avant de s'insérert en moi afin de s'enduire de mon excitation. Les entendre grogner comme des animaux se battant pour une femelle me fit presque chavirer et je dus me retenir de ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Jasper fit juste un ou deux aller retour et me redéposa autour de la verge d'Edward qui, pendant ce temps, affectionnait mes seins avec délice.

J'ondulais langoureusement sur Edward quand je senti la douceur de Jasper se présenter à l'autre entrée de mon corps. M'agitant un peu moins sur Edward, Je cambrai mes reins vers Jasper, impatiente. Il se glissa délicatement en moi et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser de plaisir face à cette nouvelle intrusion. Un long cri venant du très fond de mon ventre emplit la pièce. Bien sur, Nous avions déjà consommé ce genre de pratique mais c'était toujours seuls et à l'abri des regards. Le fait d'être ainsi prise par deux hommes en même temps, aiguisa mon excitation. Un grognement bestial s'échappa de ma gorge quand ma tête retomba vers Edward sous l'intensité des sensations qu'ils me procuraient.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis mon pauvre Emmet à genoux sur le lit. Son érection impressionnante devait être douloureuse car cela contractait son beau visage. Emmet regardait tour à tour Jasper et Edward se demandant qu'elle place serai la mieux.

Moi, Je savais qu'elle place j'allais lui offrir. Tenant difficilement ma position sur une main, tant les assauts de mes amants étaient rustres, j'attrapai sa verge. Emmet baissa les yeux vers moi, alors que j'humectais mes lèvres avec ma langue. il comprit de suite et se rapprocha de moi. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres.

C'est avec délectation que je le pris en bouche. Je le savourais comme j'avais fait précédemment avec Edward pendant que les deux autres se battaient à coup de rein pour savoir lequel des deux allait me faire prendre mon pied une nouvelle fois.

Je gémissais fortement, jamais cela n'avait été aussi bon. Trois des quatre hommes les plus importants de ma vie étaient en moi, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin comblé sur le plan charnelle.

Jasper et Edward augmentèrent le rythme frénétiquement, m'obligeant à remettre ma main, qui chatouillait les douces rondeurs d'Emmet, sur le lit et à m'agripper fermement. Ma respiration se fit saccadée et je gémissais de plus en plus bruyamment contre le membre d'Emmet.

Ne maitrisant plus du tout mes mouvements devenue désordonnés par l'impatience, Jasper attrapa fortement mes hanches pour m'immobiliser, prenant en main la vitesse de ses immixtions. Edward posa ses mains sur ma taille juste au dessus de celle de Jasper et activa ses hanches plus rapidement également, tout en jouant de sa langue sur mes seins. Emmet immobilisa ma tête, qui cognait contre son ventre sous les va et viens brutaux de Jazz et Edward, entre ses deux grandes mains qui agrippaient ferocement mes cheveux. S'afférant lui-même dans ma bouche.

Figée sous leurs mains et leurs coups de reins experts, j'étais tétanisée par la jouissance qui m'envahissais graduellement. L'apothéose de mon plaisir éclata comme une bombe en un million de fragments se répendant dans tout mon corps. C'est en hurlant mon extase, étouffé par le membre d'Emmet, que je les sentis tous les trois exulter leurs jouissances simultanément dans des grognements féroce, animal, bestial.

Encore une fois, ce type de manifestation exprimé en trois timbres de voie différents m'électrisa et je laissais jaillir de mon corps un second orgasme, à peine moins puissant que le précèdent.

Chacun d'eux se retira de mon corps avec une grande douceur au moment même ou le lit s'écroula par terre. Le pauvre il n'avait pas résisté à toutes nos petites galipettes vampiriques. De toute façon Edward achèterai un autre lit en fer forgé et au couvre lit doré pour son humaine. Emmet se laissa tomber sur le lit, Edward ne bougea plus un muscle et jasper bascula en arrière, se tenant à moitié allongé sur un bras

Je m'écartai d'Edward et m'écroula sur le ventre. Haletante. Mon corps tremblait encore face aux derniers sursauts de mes orgasmes. Jasper me caressa lentement le dos du bout des doigts, comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Je déglutissais lentement, savourant encore la saveur salée de la jouissance d'Emmet. Elle était tout aussi savoureuse que celle d'Edward mais bien moins que celle de Jasper. En y réfléchissant, je n'avais pas encore dégusté Jasper. J'allais devoir y remedier rapidement. Je roulais sur le coté et m'asseya sur mes talons, sentant le resultat de mon extase et de leurs jouissances mélangées s'écouler le long de mes cuisses. sensation qui reveilla quelques picotements dans mon ventre.

Je regardais mes trois amants d'un soir. Leurs yeux dévoraient les courbes les plus intimes de ma personne. Je me sentais belle et désirée. Leurs excitations se manifestèrent de nouveau. Jasper étant le plus beau des trois évidement. Ha l'avantage d'être vampire, nous récupérions trés vite!!!

Je leur souris à chacun d'eux d'un air coquin et mutin. Après tous la nuit ne faisait que commençer, il me restait plus de huit heures avant qu'Edward ne rencontre son humaine. Nous n'avions pas besoin de dormir et nos prunelles dorées prouvaient notre satiété.

Je me penchais vers eux pour entamer le quatrième ou cinquième round je ne savais plus et cela n'avait aucune d'importance.

* * *

**merci!**


End file.
